Escape
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "Clare," he breathed out, "you came." "I'll leave with you… to Bloomingdale, Eli." And she didn't know why, she just knew that she would do anything to be with him. She would even sell her soul to the Devil if needed to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I honestly don't know where I can take this story, but I'll mark it as complete for now. The idea just popped into my head and with DTW part 2 I... well the Eclare break up scene was... let's just say I'm still pretty sad about the break up... And with people now writting fics about them after the break up and stuff... Well, I thought, "Why not write something myself?"**

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly? If _I _were to own Degrassi, I would've ended the season differently...**

**EDIT: Went back and fixed some things.**

* * *

><p>Holding the <em>Gothic Tales <em>magazine in his hands – which were shaking furiously -, Eli got up from the bench and walked to the nearby electricity poll. He threw his fist at the poll and closed his eyes, sighing in an exaggerated way. He bit his lower lip – hard enough to draw blood – and walked back to the bench, where he sat there and checked to see the time.

It was five minutes until nine.

He clenched the phone in his hand and looked around, seeing as the people – _hypocrites_, he called them – glared at him and continued walking. He opened the magazine again and stared at the title of the story he wrote.

**STALKER ANGEL **by Clare Edwards

Elijah Goldsworthy

He couldn't stand the nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach. He closed the magazine again – he swore he almost tore it in half. His eye sight wavered and tears accumulated in his sockets. Blinking the tears away, he felt bile rise up his throat. Sighing once more, he clenched his head in his hands before sitting back on the bench to check his phone.

Two minutes until nine – it read.

The nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach increased. _She isn't coming_, he thought bitterly, _I knew it. She went to the stupid dance… She left me. _Slowly, on shaking legs, he rose up and walked towards Morty, his hearse. He just couldn't take it anymore as he threw his fists and hit Morty's hood. _Damn it Clare,_ he thought.

_Clack... Clack… Clack! Clack!_

Diffidently, Eli craned his neck to the left and his eyes narrowed and he furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that _she was there_. He blinked back a few tears and backed away from Morty to stare at the young woman in front of him. Her bag was slightly hanging from her shoulder, her eyes sparkled with confusion, love, want, and she seemed to be frightened. She was wearing a green, semi-formal dress with a denim jacket over it.

She finally smiled and placed the bag next to her. At first, she couldn't move, but then she began to walk towards the dark haired boy. She placed her hands on either side of his neck and bit her lip. She leaned her forehead against his; wearing heels was a bonus to making her tall.

"Eli," She whispered in a hushed tone, moving her head to lie on the crook of his head.

There was a silence that began to consume them both. Eli's arms snaked around her waist and he moved his head to rest on top of hers. He took in her floral scent – he wanted to savor it; he couldn't bear the thought of losing another person he loved. And when Eli closed his green, hazel orbs, it seemed as if it where only them. It was only their breathing, their heartbeat, their love.

"Clare," he breathed out, pausing to organize his thoughts.

Too many things have been happening to them. His clinginess was what has brought their relationship downhill. He even shot his dead ex- girlfriend's photo because - and he told Bullfrog - she, "was coming in between me and Clare." He just couldn't process the fact that _she actually _came. When he told her that morning that he was going to wait for her in their "bench", he believed in the theory that haunted him: She wouldn't go because she hates him…because of Julia.

"Clare," he began again. "You came."

She nodded faintly and backed up from their embrace to flash him a small smile. "I," She bit her lip again. "I think that we can get through this… even though I think it wise to take a break. I just… I don't know."

And she didn't. There was a teasing voice in the back of her head that agreed with what Alli told her, _"He's manipulating you, Clare!" _Then there was her subconscious, who whispered in a calm voice, _"I would give him my soul, body, and heart. I would throw everything away for him. Even if it meant to steal or –" _Clare didn't get _why _she agreed with her subconscious, but deep down, she would tell herself, "I would sell my body for Elijah Goldsworthy," and as bad and repulsive at it might sound – and millions of scenarios crossed her head if her parents found out - , she would do it.

"I'll leave with you… to Bloomingdale."

Eli closed his eyes and leaned down to capture her lips with his. It was sweet and slow and it made Clare's heart skip a beat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss by pulling his body closer to hers – she wanted to feel every curve on his body. He nibbled her lower lip and she parted her pink lips to give him entrance. His tongue swept inside her mouth and coiled with hers, a strangled moan erupting from her throat. The hold on her hips tightened and he groaned when she tugged at the strands of hair in the back of his neck. He pulled away with hesitance – scared to lose her – and pecked her swollen, full lips before smiling.

"Let's go then."

Somewhere deep inside their hearts, they knew they were going to be okay. And, Clare's subconscious kept whispering in the back of her head, _I would give my soul to the Devil if needed to, to be with this man. _And for once in her life, Clare didn't care anymore. She would go anywhere with Eli, even if it meant to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is, uhm, more like an experimental chapter... I don't know. I just want to - try it out or something. A more dark type of story, so yeah... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

_God, what did I get myself into?_

Silence.

_Why did I even agree in coming?_

The girl closed her eyes for a brief moment and glanced down at the watch she wore every day. It was almost midnight and the highway was full enough to full anyone – as if it were seven at night. She wanted to be fooled. The teasing voice in the back of her head was right in one thing. _I want to feel his love. _And then, she laughed at herself, gaining a questioning glare from her lover. _Feel _his love? What kind of dull question is that that? Why couldn't she just go –

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, - God, please, help me get rid of these demons haunting me! _Her subconscious would yell at her. It would bother her and make her irritated – she was at the brink of insanity at that point. The dark haired, green eyed, mesmerizing, _demon_ sitting in the driver's seat kept driving Morty in silence when he glanced at his girlfriend and smiled at himself, turning down the music. She thanked him with a sly smile and closed her eyes. She desperately needed some sleep. It would make her some good.

Yawning, the curly haired beauty that sat in the passenger's seat with her green semi-formal dress slouched on top of her body stiffened at first – the coldness of the hearse had hit her all of a sudden. Then, she finally closed her eyes and smiled contently; ignoring the internal conflict she was in.

Before she knew it, though, they stopped at a rest spot. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard her door open roughly. She brought the back of her right hand to her eyes and rubbed the sleep away – one eye at a time – as she yawned. She didn't sleep for a lot of time and it pained her to move her neck even the slightest.

Giving the boy outside the hearse a genuine smile, she got out and rested her body weight against his. They stood in silence as people strolled around them; as if they didn't care about the couple who was going through a difficult time in their lives; as if the bad in the world could suddenly disappear; they just ran and walked, smiling and laughing with joy.

Her head lolled – from her cheek pressed against his to rest her head in his neck. He shut the door of Morty and she jumped, opening her eyes in an instant, which threaten to close in on her. The handsome – _devil,_ the teasing voice in her head corrected – young, lovely – _we love him, Clare_, her subconscious whispered monotonously – boy placed a caring kiss on her head.

"We can get something to eat and drink," Eli said in a hoarse voice. "Then, you can change and we can continue on our way."

Then she noticed how his voice cracked.

"Hmm," She mumbled against the crook of his neck. "Eli, help me walk…"

And so, placing his left hand on her waist, he helped the tired Clare walk to the building. He was practically dragging her and he had to smirk at this. There was no doubt that he loved her, but he was afraid of ever losing her. Shrugging that thought away, they entered the rest spot and he pushed her against him – trying to snap her out of her dreams.

"Clare, please. Wake up," he whispered, taking her next to the entrance to the women's bathroom. "Clare?"

"Yeah…I'll go."

.

Eli made his way out of the bathroom. After finishing their drinks and meal, he had decided to take a small bathroom break, telling Clare to wait for him outside of the men's room. To his dismay, Clare was nowhere to be found. He sighed, scratching his neck and walking out of the building to catch a glimpse of Clare sitting on the hood of Morty. He took his time towards the hearse; there was no need to rush things. They had enough time for themselves.

As Eli walked the couple of steps left to the hearse, he cleared his throat to gain the vixen's attention, who was now wearing a loose, white blouse with blue jeans and blue Converse. Clare smiled up at Eli and he furrowed his brows in confusion and disappointment.

"Clare," he told her, stopping in front of her and placing his hands on either side of her neck. "What is it?"

"Tell me, Eli…" She began, removing his hands from her neck. "What do you _really _want to do? Where do you _really _want to go?"

There was one question running through his thoughts at that moment: Did she know? He forced himself to smile and he let out a non humorous, almost cracking, laugh which died down soon after. Was she serious? Eli smirked at himself before staring at her azure eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Eli, no more lies. I want to-

"Dammit Clare!" He growled, making her flinch at the tone of voice.

_He's a _devil _Clare. _Yes, she told herself, he is. He _is _a devil. A devil whom I fell in love with, she reminds herself bitterly. She's so in love, she was blinded by the mirage of the Eli that had the courage to say that she had pretty eyes, but was actually interested in her smarts. _Yes, I fell in love with a demon._ Yet again, she thinks he's like the beast in _Beauty and the Beast._ He's a monster in disguise.

"I'm sorry, Eli," Then, she got down from the hood and walked back to sitt in the passenger's seat to wait for Eli.

_._

_._

_._

_The doors shut closed on her. Glimmering eyes met with blood shot, large, black ones. She was shaking all over; convulsing. _Oh, my_, she thought, _how did I manage to get here?

"_What do you want?" It seemed that the _beast _in front of her had the form of a chimera – half bull and snake and donkey and lion. A horrible creature._

"_I-_

"_What is it? Spill it out!" He bellowed._

"_I-I want to feel love," She stuttered, covering in fear._

"_Love?" With that, he barked a laugh. "You fancy me," He told her in a grimacing voice. "Oh yes, you do. You know what you need to give up, don't you?"_

"_Yes," was her shy response. She knew all to well. She heard girls speak of it. Men brag about it. Even girls younger than her knew about it. She wanted to feel _his love _for a change and she was willing to do anything. She wanted this. She did - she really, really did._

"_Very well then, show me."_

_The girl began to undress herself. Clare Edwards – was her name – sixteen, willing, in love. Sold her soul to the devil to escape with the man of her dreams. _

"_I'll lose my virginity for love."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here is chapter three of _Escape_. Sorry for the long wait, really, but I haven't had the inspiration necessary but most of it was because I procrastinated this chapter... So I don't really have a good excuse, anyway. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews from the last two chapters! Oh, just a side note which won't really mind you awesome readers, I flipped when the _Lady Azura _reviewed this story. She's an awesome writer and I love all her stories... so if you haven't already, you should go check her stories out, they're _fantastic_! This is dedicated to all of you who reviewed and read the last two chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

**P.S.**

**This chapter won't have the weird ass scene in the end like the one in the last chapter. Next chapter will, though...**

* * *

><p>After a sleepless night on both Eli and Clare's part and tension brewing between them the entire car ride to Bloomingdale, they were both regretting ever taking the trip in the first place. They had arrived at the hotel where Bullfrog had made their reservations and, lucky enough, Bullfrog's credit swept by perfectly to pay for the two nights they were going to stay. Clare had asked Eli why he had his father's credit card and the answer Clare received was cold, heartbreaking silence.<p>

It was hard for them to share the room together with the angst aura around the couple. The room had a queen sized bed in the middle, two chairs next to a small table and a television on top of long, wooden furniture in front of the TV. The bathroom was fairly small but sparkly clean, which left Clare with a merry smile on her face.

_Thank God_, was what crossed Clare's mind when she saw the bathroom.

Aside from being able to share all the appliances in the room, the only complicated and uneasy thing to share was the bed. Eli had told Clare that he wouldn't try to do anything to her…only if she wanted to, was what he told her with his lopsided smirk. Also, Clare reminisced on the first day they began to fix Eli's room and him telling her that when she was _ready _she could stay over at his house. Or at least sleep in the same bed with a man for the first time.

Much to Eli's dismay, Clare turned her back at Eli when he tried to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his chest. Eli had narrowed his eyes and stared intently at her back before turning over on his side to look at the wall.

Though neither of them slept well – both tossed and turned and acted asleep when, in reality, they weren't – the next day they had accumulated the strength and energy to go to the _Gothic Tales _Convention. Eli was clad in black attire and Clare in her usual floral dress with a teal cardigan and ballet flats on. Right arm slumped around the back of her neck, Eli walked inside the large building with Clare after showing their ID's to the officer.

When they neared _Stalker Angel_'s booth – where they held a large drawing on top of the table drawn by an amateur in a contest and copies of the _Gothic Tales _edition that had Eli and Clare's story – Eli had ran off to look at it, leaving an irritated and out of place Clare wandering around the large building.

Clare meandered through the different booths around the building, stopping at the ones that she found interesting. Many people gave her cheeky smiles and others seemed to be distraught by something. Even though Clare thought that the trip would be good for her relationship with Eli, she believed that he was acting aloof and that her thoughts and plans backfired on her.

She just wanted to try and make things work, after all.

.

.

He had gone for a few moments to check out his story and when he turned around, she wasn't there.

Clare – _Fucking _– Edwards had disappeared and he didn't know what to do or where to find.

Eli had run his fingers over his slightly disheveled hair and sent her a few text messages and calls, each ending with, "_the owner of this phone…"_

"I know how to leave a fucking voice message," he growled at the phone before sighing and leaning against a wall. "Clare, it's me, again… Um, where are you? I can't find you anywhere. _Please_, pick up. I love you…" He pressed done on the screen and scoffed at the bad excuse for an ending line.

Once more, his legs took him around the building, looking for his girlfriend. He didn't she had gone to the bathroom. She would have gone back to where he was. He also didn't believe that someone would _abduct _her in some way… No, impossible, he thought, before biting his lower lip at his theory. He chewed on his lip before groaning in exasperation and sitting down on the floor, back against a wall.

He took out his phone when he heard it ring, a grin on his face. The grin fell once he noticed who it was.

"Adam, what is it?"

"'_Hi Adam how are you?' isn't good enough?" _he asked with a chuckle on the other end.

Eli smirked. "What's up? Why are you calling?"

Eli could here Adam let out a shaky breath on the other line and then the springs of his bed, meaning that he had sat down. _"Yesterday at the dance, Clare seemed kind of sad for a reason, maybe… I don't know did you guys get into a fight?"_

Eli stood up and let out a humorless chuckle before responding. "No, why?"

"_No reason, really… You? Where were you last night? I tried calling you like a thousand times! And Clare left really early last night as well. Did you two…?" _Adam trailed off.

"No, I-I want Clare to be comfortable with me and, well, I want to know her boundaries and – Never mind, forget it. _Nothing _happened," he said finally, catching a glimpse of curly hair and a floral design heading out of the building.

"…_I just thought that-"_

"I'll call you later, Adam," he said, hearing his friend protesting over the phone.

Eli ended the call and ran outside to Morty. He eyed the front of the vehicle. _Nothing. _He thought that maybe it was his mind playing a trick on him and that maybe he was just becoming crazy with Clare. _A bit infatuated with her being_.

After recklessly opening the door of the hearse, he pivoted and began to walk inside the building, phone in hand, ready to call her when he heard one of the doors of Morty opening. He craned his neck and stared as Clare hopped into the back of the hearse.

Raising a thick eye brow, Eli walked to the hearse, opened the back of it and sighed at the sight of Clare with a small smile on her face. She waved at him and bid him hi and he mimicked her actions, smirking before crawling inside to sit next to her. His hands found their way around her waist and he pulled her into a hug, his neck nuzzling her neck and taking in her scent of vanilla.

Her arms stayed put next to her, her body rigid. She wasn't feeling the warmth she used to feel when they touched. She wasn't feeling the butterflies in her stomach like she used to feel. She wasn't feeling absolutely _anything _and it killed her to think that she was falling out of love.

A sob was all it took for her to wrap her arms around Eli's neck and to lead him on a different direction.

"You can have all of me," she whispered.

.

.

All hell broke loose.

Eli had opened the door to the bedroom door sloppily.

Clare's legs were around his waist, her fingers tangled around his hair. His hands were roaming her body; up her thighs, the curves of her body, the side of breasts. He wanted to remember every detail.

Their kiss was hard and filled with lust and passion and love and it made Eli's heart skip a few beats every now and then. Clare's lungs began to fill with carbon dioxide, which made them burn and she broke the kiss to breathe.

Falling on top of the bed, Eli kissed down her neck while Clare panted by the lack of air in her lungs. Eli kissed his way down until the line of her dress hindered him to kiss any further. He groaned and leaned back up to kiss her full on the lips. She gasped as his tongue teased her lower lip. Gently, to not ruin the mood by his actions, Eli rolled his hips into hers, which made her squeak in surprise and pleasure.

"E-eli, wait, too fast," she panted, before he kissed her below her earlobe and tugged at the skin there, leaving his mark.

His lips left her skin with a popping noise and she shuddered when his tongue traced the hickey he made. Her hands clutched his hair and pulled him to face her. He quirked a brow and she stared into his dark, green orbs. His eyes were filled with lust and wanton love and she though if her blue eyes looked the same.

But, at the same time, what if they didn't? What if the lack of love she's harboring for him isn't enough for him? What if she breaks his heart? What if-?

She brought his lips to hers and kissed him desperately, guiding one of his hands on her hips up to the underside of her breasts. He backed away and looked at her questioningly, waiting for a response from the blue eyed vixen.

"I want you to, Eli."

And he did, gently, as to not to hurt her. He cupped the underside of her dress clad breast and she moaned at the feel before whining when he brought that same hand up to her cheek and kissing her chastely on the lips. She bit her lip and stared when his other hand traveled south.

Would she want to?

_Maybe._

His hand traveled in between her thighs and he pressed.

"No!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

Eli looked at her flabbergasted. "What is it?"

"D-don't touch me there, _please_," she choked out and pushed him away from her to sit on the bed.

"Clare-"

"I can't, Eli, I'm sorry," she said, before getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

He shut his eyes and flopped on the bed and groaned into a pillow.

_Their relationship was _screwed_…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts and I'm glad you guys like it :)**

**Um... Don't hate me after this? Yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>Clare walked out of the bathroom to meet Eli spraying cologne on his neck. She was confused, to say the least, as to why he was getting ready. Was he planning on taking her out that night? She bowed her head; her hair covering her blood shot eyes. After the all too short intense make-out session she shared with Eli, she quickly got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, locking herself inside and sitting on the toilet, the thought of Eli and her about to mimic the act of sex invaded her thoughts.<p>

The thought of their relationship crumbling under their feet invade her thoughts, too. She loved him; she's been supportive with his hoarding issues. She's been a good girlfriend. Clare needed a bit of space, and when Eli brought up the _Gothic Tales _Convention, for a split moment, she believed that if she went, she could make things right between them. But she was wrong with her theory. He needed help, she concluded after reading _Stalker Angel. _She _knew _he needed help.

_Then why come with the ford said boy when you could be at home, getting that breath of fresh air you longed for? _The question lingered on her mind. _To help my relationship with the guy I love, _was her thought out answer. The voice in the back of her mind was true, even though she tried to think otherwise. She could've had her break with Eli. They could've avoided the awkward aura hanging around them. They could've, but they didn't.

"Why so dashing, Goldsworthy?" Clare chirped, avoiding looking at him as she sat on top of the bed. Eli smirked as he looked for his other shoe. Clare bit her lip when Eli approached the bed to sit next to her. She looked down at her lap, tugging at the fabric of her floral dress.

Eli sighed next to her and she looked up at him. "No reason, really," He mumbled under his breath, looking at Clare and cupping her cheek tenderly. He narrowed his eyes and she blinked, arching an eyebrow. "You've been crying?" He whispered.

Clare pushed his hand away and shook her head. Eli had taken a nap when Clare seemed to be against coming out of the bathroom and Clare had been sobbing silently, afraid that Eli was on the other side of the door, waiting for her, to apologize. He felt like shit; making her cry and all. When she didn't come out of the bathroom he felt his heart shatter, realizing that had fucked up immensely.

"No, I'm okay, just…" She trailed on, wiping away a tear that almost fell from her socket. "…Just dust, that's all." She muttered, wiping away another tear.

Eli cracked a smile and let out a low laugh, surprising Clare immensely. Did he find her hurt state amusing? She looked at him bitterly, looking away to avoid any eye contact as tears fell from her eyes. The young girl shifted uncomfortably as Eli cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly.

"Edwards, come on, tell me what I did wrong," He whispered into her ear, making her shudder at the feel of his breath. When she didn't respond right away, he tightened his hold around her and rested his forehead on the crook of her neck. "You can't fool me Clare, I know I screwed up."

She sighed succumbing to his will. "I just… Nothing." She sighed again, resting her head slightly against his. "I'm tired, that's all…" She said, another tear slipping pass her eye. "I want to sleep."

"Clare," The young teen began, his forehead leaving her neck to be replaced by his lips again. "Clare, look at me."

She did as he said and tilted her head to look at him, tears coating her cheeks. He pecked her lips and she bit the inside of her cheek, resting her hands on either side of his neck. She let a small smile grace her lips and leaned up to kiss him, which he responded eagerly too. He pushed her gently on the mattress, breaking their kiss and resting his forehead on hers. Clare opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I know you're lying, Clare," Eli deadpanned as Clare gasped when he bit her earlobe.

"N-no, really, Eli," She began, pulling his face to stare at his eyes. "I'm fine…"

"Then why are you crying, Edwards?" He teased, kissing away a tear.

"Because."

He let out an exasperated breath and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner down stairs. I hear the food tastes great."

"I'm fine," Clare whispered, bringing him down to kiss her gently.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She said, too quickly for Eli's liking.

He raised an eyebrow and stood from the bed, leaving a breathless Clare behind in the room as he left.

.

.

After eating dinner, Eli decided to walk around the hotel. He walked outside to the terrace, where the pool was located and sat on one of the chairs laid out. He took out his phone, a message from Adam on his screen. He was glad that his friend reminded him to talk to him. Adam had been spending way too much time with Drew lately, trying to forget about Fiona, who broke his heart, and hadn't been able to hang out with Eli. As a result of hanging out with Drew more often, he was able to have a quick chat with Fiona, making amends with her and staying as friends.

It was fifteen minutes into his conversation with Adam that Eli heard someone clear their voice next to him. He raised his eyes up to stare at a girl dressed in some sort of costume – maybe it was her wardrobe? She had a large smile on her face as she extended her hand out to him. Eli had to smirk at her. Was she kidding him? A girl with pony tails, large _Buddy Holly _glasses, clad in crazy attire was trying to make him shake hands with her?

"Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you," She said her smile more profound than before. "…Eli Goldsworthy, am I correct?" She kept going, taking a seat next to him, his eyebrows rising in question. "I couldn't help notice that you were the author of the infamous story _Stalker Angel_, am I correct?"

"Excuse me, but, who are you?"

"Imoge-"

"How do you know my name?" he continued, ignoring her.

"Common knowledge…" She muttered, a glint in her eyes going off.

Eli got up and raked his fingers through his hair. He didn't understand why she knew his name. Was she stalking him? He looked down at Imogen, who was smiling wickedly. A sigh escaped his lips as he began to walk away from the girl. He heard a chair being pushed and he knew that she was walking behind him. Eli stopped abruptly, the girl stopping behind, and pivoted to look at her.

"Have you been… _stalking _me?" The words came out instantaneously. He wasn't one to judge, but he didn't understand how she knew so much about him.

"…No." She muttered, giving him a funny look. "I go to Degrassi, too. I'm in your drama class?" She pressed, trying to get a nod of approval of Eli. "You are dating Clare Edwards and are best friends with Adam Torres," she continued.

He stared at her quizzically before giving her a light nod. "Yeah…" He mustered, stepping back a bit.

Imogen stepped forward, placing her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "Well?" She began once more.

"Well what?"

"Where's Clare Edwards, I want to… _study _her," She said, giggling at his sudden reaction: step back to get away from her.

"You've got to back off, Imogen," He demanded, walking away, Imogen by his side.

"Eli Goldsworthy…" She trailed on, winning a glare from Eli. "Do you drink beer?"

.

.

He didn't know how or when they got to her hotel room, but her nails raking down his back and her moans drove him insane. He was drunk, he knew it. He was imagining Clare instead of _her_, he knew it. But the feeling of skin to skin contact felt amazing and he _wanted_ it.

He tried to tell her that he didn't drink. That he didn't _know _and that it was preposterous to go drink with a girl he barely knew. He _tried_ and that's why he was lured in. They went to the bar at the hotel and Eli used his fake ID to buy beers. It went all too fast for him and he loathed himself to get carried away.

It was when he finished his fifth beer that Imogen flew herself at him and kissed him mercilessly. After that, everything was blurry as they made their way to her room. Once inside, Eli attacked her lips eagerly and wrapped her legs around his waist as they fell down on the bed. He knew it was only a fling, something not to be taken so seriously. He knew he wouldn't be sweet to her. Not like with Clare.

Never. There was no comparing both girls.

Imogen panted, trying to catch her breath as Eli slid his arms around her back and unclasped her bra. For a second, he hesitated, the image of Clare coming back as he began to feel sober again. He looked at Imogen's flushed face and kissed her, tongue sweeping pass her lips when she gasped. Their tongues battled, their bodies were flushed together and Eli noticed how she didn't taste like _Clare_, how she didn't _sound _like Clare and he broke their kiss, a whine escaping Imogen's lips. The girl underneath him began to remove the straps of her bra when Eli stopped her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he stood up, grabbing his shirt from the carpeted floor. Imogen stood from the bed as well, a skeptical look plaster on her face. Shirt on and shoes put in place, Eli began to walk toward the door.

"Eli Goldsworthy, you stop right there!" Imogen demanded, getting off the bed and grabbing her shirt and putting it on. Eli looked behind to see a frustrated Imogen about to burst with screams and protests.

"_This_," he began, softening his eyes at her. "…It was a mistake. Sorry."

.

Clare opened her eyes at the sound of somebody shutting the door. She sat up on the bed and looked at Eli, who walked toward the bed. She checked the time and gasped silently glaring at Eli.

"It's four in the morning. Where were you?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Out," he responded coolly.

"_Out_?" She screeched. "You left at ten! _What_ on _Earth _were you doing?"

"Stuff," he deadpanned, getting into bed with his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Clare," he whispered, hugging her tenderly. She chewed on her bottom lip then, turning to meet his face in the dark room and furrowed her brows.

She sighed, closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep as a thought passed her mind.

_We'll talk tomorrow… _

_._

_._

_The girl was huddled on the corner of the grand room. It was fairly large – how con it not when the being walking in was so large? She shuddered and kneeled on the floor, bowing at the large monster. _

"_Clare Edwards," he taunted, shooing away servants that walked around the room. "You humor me, you know?" _

"_I-I do?" she stuttered, raising her head to meet his large red eyes. _

"_Yes, you do," he gave a sardonic smile at the girl and sat on the white throne at the end of the room. "Tell me, what do you want now?" _

"_Escape," she muttered and he gave out a loud, taunting laugh at the girl. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I plead you! I'll –" she gulped "-I'll escape for love…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry... I had to add Imogen and... yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it, anyway. Oh, and the plot thickens after this chapter ;) I want to keep the story fairly short, so... yeah. **

**...Review, please? **


End file.
